Sound decomposition may be leveraged to support a wide range of functionality. For example, sound data, such as that of a movie or of a recording of a song, is often captured in a noisy environment and may include both desirable and undesirable parts. The sound data in a movie, for instance, may include dialog, which is desirable, but may also include the unintended ringing of a cell phone. Thus, it is desirable to decompose the sound data such that the dialog may be separated from the cell phone.
However, conventional techniques that are employed to perform this decomposition rely on isolated training data from the actual sound sources and can be labor and resource intensive. When such training data is not available, the techniques can perform poorly, and in some cases, cannot be used at all.